


18

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [12]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Inspired by One Direction - 18
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Song Inspired [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 10





	18

I thought what we have is mutual, I thought that you loved me the way I loved you. I thought that we will be happy together forever.

But the day you left me, I felt empty, broken and betrayed. 

I had loved you since we were 18, we knew each other way before that, but I am sure about this feeling when we were 18. That day on our graduation day, we kissed under the firework. 

I don’t know what happened, I don’t even know what I did wrong. Because you are the type that keep it inside. 

I asked you, I confronted you. But all you say is that I did nothing wrong. 

So, tell me why? Why are you breaking what we have?

**_ I got a heart and I got a soul _ **

**_ Believe me I will use them both _ **

**_ We made a start _ **

**_ Be it a false one, I know _ **

**_ Baby, I don’t want to feel alone _ **

It’s been years since you left me, I was left alone for years, longing for you every second. 

And when you came back, I wonder if I still have a chance to get you back. 

We were young back then, we don’t know about a lot of things. But now that we are mature, can we start anew? 

I don’t want to feel alone anymore, so please, say yes and come back to me. We may make a false start, but this time I will make sure that I won’t make the same mistake anymore. 

**_ So kiss me where I lay down _ **

**_ My hands press to your cheeks _ **

**_ A long way from the playground _ **

We lay down on my bed, you lay on top of me, snuggling into me while whining about the cold weather. I pat your head and put my arms around you, hugging you tighter, afraid that you will slip away again. 

We talked about when we were young when we first knew each other. We first met when you move into the house beside mine. You and your family visited us, and you hid behind your mother, peaking between your mother’s arms.

We found out that we are the same age, and we are going to the same school.

We talked about those boys that always bullied you because you are clumsy. You laugh and hit my chest, then smile, saying that I was always there to save you when they bullied you. 

As we grew up and became busy in high school, we rarely talked. When the final exam came we rarely see each other because we are from different classes. You are always in the top class since you are the genius one between us. 

And when graduation came, I confess, and you said yes. That is when we start. 

**_ I have loved you since we were 18 _ **

**_ Long before we both thought the same thing _ **

**_ To be loved, to be in love _ **

**_ All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you _ **

**_ I wanna love like you made me feel _ **

**_ When we were 18 _ **

I was the first one to discover my feeling. When I told you about it, and when you say yes to me, I know you are not feeling the same. But we can always learn. 

I long for the same thing, is to love and to be loved. And I will hold you dear in my arms until that day came. 

But when that day comes, when I thought that I can finally be loved, that my feeling finally got returned, you left me. That is when we were 20. We were still young and I understand that you want your freedom. Even though it still hurts.

You left me and you fly somewhere else. You want to see the world you said. And you want to see it alone. 

How I wish you can take me along when you fly because I would like to see the world along with you. But instead, you leave me alone. 

I waited for years. 3 years to be exact. Now we are 23, and you are back into my arms.

This time I won’t let you go. I will hold you tighter than I ever did. 

**_ We took a chance _ **

**_ God knows we tried _ **

**_ Yet all along, I knew we’d be fine _ **

“Yoohyeon-ah…”

“Hmm…” You hummed into my hug.

“Siyeon is getting married next month.” 

“I know. She is my friend too, Yu.”

“I wonder…”

“Hmm?”

“When will our turn come?”

“Do you want to?”

“It’s okay, I want us to take it slow this time. To make up the time we missed.” 

“I am sorry…”

“No worries.”

“I still hurt you with my selfishness.”

“We were young.”

“I love you, Yubin. And this time, I promise I will never leave you anymore.”

“I know, Yoohyeon. And I will still wait for you no matter what.” 

You sniff, I know you are crying. You keep on saying you are sorry the day we reconciled. The day I ask you to come back to me. You cried that day, apologize for your selfishness, for not thinking about me, and for making me wait. 

I told you I will still wait, no matter what, no matter if, in the end, you won’t come back. And you cried even more. And keep on saying you are sorry.

We were young, and we still have a lot to learn. We might learn it the hard way, but we became more mature because of it. 

**_ So pour me a drink oh love, _ **

**_ Let’s split the night wide open and we’ll see everything _ **

**_ We can live in love in slow motion _ **

We took things slowly, not rushing it. We learn to trust each other and to share everything. We learn new things every day, things that we haven’t discover about each other.

You like to travel and take pictures, I like to make music and write lyrics. Photographer is your job, and that is also why you travel a lot. You sometimes ask me to come along, so that I can find new inspiration, you said. And I will fly along with you.

I work as a music producer. I produce music for an artist to sing. And you sometimes act as my demo singer. I was surprised that after years of knowing each other I never knew that you sing well.

**_ I have loved you since we were 18 _ **

**_ Long before we both thought the same thing _ **

**_ To be loved and to be in love _ **

**_ And all I can do is say that these arms are made for holding you _ **

**_ And I wanna love like you made me feel _ **

**_ When we were 18 _ **

Slowly and steadily, another year passed. Now we were 25 and we grew to be more mature than before. 

We respect each other decision and we help each other out when we are in trouble.

Our family keeps on asking us when we will be settling down, getting married. But we will always avoid the question, saying that we were both busy and we want to take it slow.

When your 26th birthday came around, that is when I plan to propose to you. I am not sure if we were both ready, but I am willing to take the risk and to try. 

I asked our friends to help, and they gladly accept it. 

The day of your birthday, I proposed. And you happily said yes, do you know how happy I am that day? I can’t even describe the happiness Yoohyeon, but I am sure you know well. 

**_ To be loved and to be in love _ **

**_ And all I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you _ **

**_ And I want a love like you made me feel _ **

**_ When we were 18 _ **

We were 27 when we are finally getting married. And it also marks the 20th year we knew each other. We were young when we started, and now we were both mature, we know how to love and how to be loved. And we cherished it, even more, holding each other tighter than we ever did, never letting go.

“I love you, Yoohyeon.” I said, holding you in my arms.

“I love you too, Yubin.” You whispered, snuggling deeper into my embrace. 


End file.
